German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403, for example, shows an electromagnetic fuel injector and an appropriate mounting structure which satisfies requirements with respect to the sealing effect, thermal resistance and pressure resistance for an internal combustion engine having direct fuel injection. Particular attention is focused in this context to sealing the area immediately adjacent to the cylinder where the electromagnetic fuel injector is mounted, as well as to a region more distant therefrom. AS a result, according to the present invention, a first sealing section having a first sealing ring, which is configured as a wavy washer, is located close to the cylinder and between the fuel injector and the cylinder head. Moreover, a second sealing section having a second sealing ring, which is also configured as a wavy washer, is located further away from the cylinder than the first sealing section.
Disadvantages of the fuel injector of German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403 are the manufacturing complexity and the high production cost of the sealing rings because of the refined materials, such as silver-plated INCONEL.
Additionally, a high sealing effect always necessitates a significant installation effort, requiring great mechanical forces in the installation and possibly resulting in damage to the components.